


Vibrant Suns

by amourstiles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico kind of hates soulmates but he loves Will, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amourstiles/pseuds/amourstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico wishes his soulmate wasn't so bright - it might help with the explanations of why he always has colourful suns drawn across his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vibrant Suns

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this because solangelo is officially canon now. How could I not?
> 
> MY BABIES ARE SO CUTE IN TOA I ACTUALLY HAD TO SCREAM WHEN I READ IT!!
> 
> Anyways, I hope this was kind of enjoyable and not completely terrible. There will be one more part, just because I can't leave it there - that would be mean.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, ily <3

Soulmates are not a hard concept to grasp. The universe has found your ultimate match -  _congratulations_ , have a great life full of happiness together. Only that is  _not_  the case at all, oh how Nico wishes it could be. 

Nico thinks he's supposed to be happy about having a soulmate, after all, that is what his parents taught him - be grateful, not everyone is lucky enough to have a soulmate. Yeah,  _lucky_  - that is definitely the first word the comes to mind when Nico thinks of soulmates. He doesn't want to be grateful, in fact, he wishes he was part of the 10 percent of the world that doesn't have soulmates. He just wants to be free and soulmates cause the most grief in the world.

Nico already fell in love - he didn't need the universe to tell him that his feelings are wrong and are meant for someone else, yet that is the only message he got while pining after Percy. Of course, Percy met his soulmate, all blonde hair and princess curls. They are sickening and as much as Nico hates to admit it - perfect for each other.

He doesn't think the universe is wrong while matching, though. That might be because everyone Nico has encountered who has already met their soulmate seems perfectly happy. Of course, there are soulmates who hate each other - it isn't uncommon. Everyone gets tired of waiting and ends up falling in love with other people.

Soulmates are not conventional - more like the polar opposite. There are so many problems when it comes to soulmates that there are too many to list.

Although, maybe Nico is biased because he is bitter. He watched his first love fall in love with someone else for years before finally having enough strength to snap into the present, realize it was  _never_  going to happen, and move on.

Skin. That is how communication works. If you write something down anywhere on your body, it will appear on your soulmate too. That is probably the worst part of being bonded with another soul. Nico has major trust issues when it comes to his soulmate after waking up once with kittens drawn on his forehead.

It isn't that Nico hates his soulmate - he could never. He's never met the guy before and even though people don't believe it - Nico is not one to judge quickly. He knows what it is like to be judged based on appearance and he would never do that to anyone - appearance or personality wise.

The only thing that is ~~kind of~~ _really_ annoying are the vibrant suns that appear across his arms  _everyday_  - it's relentless. What's even worse is that his soulmate seems to think its funny to change from different colours of highlighters everyday despite Nico telling him off.

So, yes, soulmates are not a hard concept to grasp - they're an impossible concept.  
  
  


Nico was on his way to Percy's to meet up with the rest of his friends - that's right,  _friends_  - when it happened. He watched slowly as the hot pink swirly suns made an appearance yet again. They snaked all the way from his wrist up to his elbow. Nico was mostly angry that the pink was conflicting with his outfit - it did not match the whole black theme he had going on.

But, Nico di Angelo is used to it by now. It's just become a routine; find out which colour it will be that day, roll his eyes, and move on. He doesn't understand why, but everyone else seems to think it's hilarious. 

That's why he normally tries to cover it up - colourful suns do  _not_  look good on someone like Nico. Someone who looks the total opposite of what a sun represents - warmth and happiness.

He approached the steps to Percy and Jason's apartment with little hesitance. With a jump in his step, Nico bounded up the stairs and into the apartment. When he opened the soft oak door that had  **Jackson and Grace: 2B**  pinned on it, all eyes turned to him.

"Hey Nico," Piper greeted him with a smile. The rest of his friends echoed the statement, some accompanying it with a small wave. Nico gave a half smile - probably the best they'd get - and sat down next to Frank who had Nico's half-sister, Hazel sitting in front of him, leaned back into his lap.

Percy, as always, leaned closer to Nico's arm and took in the design, "You can work the pink, Nico," he grinned. Nico suddenly hated that he had forgotten his jacket at his own apartment because he had nothing to cover it up with. 

"Shut up Jackson," Nico threw back hastily. It had taken quite a long time for Nico to have the nerve to act like that with Percy. For a long time it was awkward and Nico had actually considered changing his name and moving away, but that would be weak. 

He saw a black pen on the coffee table in front of the group, so he promptly leaned forward and grabbed the thing. 

Nico ripped the cap off and started scribbling onto his arm.

_Could you not?_

It was simple, but concise. Nico knew it would get the message across and he also knew it wouldn't matter because his soulmate is really stubborn. 

_You know you love it :)_

Fuck him and his little smiley faces. It pissed Nico off and also made him yearn his identity even more. 

Nico groaned knowing that the little suns would remain there until tomorrow when the colour would get changed into something probably more vibrant.

"You should just give up, Neeks. I don't think he cares about your opinion on them. Besides, I think it's really cute," Piper grinned while leaving farther into Jason.

Nico always resented the fact all of his friends have their soulmates and Nico doesn't have any idea where his even lives. No one is supposed to tell their soulmate their name or location, it's supposed to be fate, but sometimes Nico just wants to write his address down and hope his soulmate would catch on.

So maybe Nico had changed some since his crush on Percy. Now he isn't so opposed to the idea of being bonded for life. He actually sort of wants it. He  _loves_  the playful banter he and his soulmate have and Nico wishes he could have that in person. So if he subconsciously is checking for suns running down people's arms every time he goes out, well no one mentions it.

"Yeah, no one does that for me. He's just expressing himself. You could draw something back you know. If he is all about suns, just start drawing skulls back and he'd probably react the same way," Annabeth said and Nico had never really thought of that idea. He only ever wrote to his soulmate, but Nico is a better artist than most people know. He has a sketch book that could be filled in one day if Nico had enough time. 

Percy looked to Annabeth shocked, "If you want me to start drawing suns down my arm too, you could have just told me," he said grumpily. Annabeth shook her head with a slight eyeroll, "That's not what I meant, Seaweed Brain."

Nico was relieved that Annabeth declined because suns are his thing. He wouldn't want anyone else to think it's okay to take that from him. 

"Whatever. Who wants to watch a movie?" Jason asked.

Everyone wanted to, so The Avengers was put in because it is basically their movie. There has never been one time that the group of them has watched movies and not watched this one as well. They'd made it three quarters of the way through the movie when Percy decided it wasn't good enough, "We need candy."

Hazel looked at him like he was crazy, "We need to finish watching it first, though."

"Haze, it will be fine. If we pause it, the same scene will be on when we get back," Percy explained. She nodded slowly, "Alright. Let's go then, I want to finish the film."

Once the group collectively decided they'd go to Elysium - the best candy store ever, seriously, this place has  _everything_  - it only took about 7 minutes to get there. Nico, Piper and Jason piled into Jason's little car while Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank all climbed into Percy's. 

Elysium is typically an expensive candy store despite that being all they sell so Annabeth put a strict 'no more than $15' rule on their little shopping extravaganza.

So they'd get in and get out faster, everyone broke off. Nico went with Piper to go get chocolate and he was really disappointed with the selection.

"Do they seriously not have Baci Perugina?"

"Nico, nobody has your weird Italian chocolate."

"It's not weird. It is actually the best thing ever and you're missing out because they don't carry it here."

"Alright. Calm down now. Do you see any dairy free chocolate?"

After the two of them made their selections - sans Baci Perugina - they made their way to the cash, knowing the others probably gave up on them and went back out to the cars. 

The line was short, thankfully, because Nico does not have the patience for waiting in lines. Honestly, they should think about having express checkout everywhere. It would make everyone's life so much easier. 

He and Piper were next and that's when Nico sees him, blonde shaggy hair, sparkly blue eyes and hundreds of freckles dotted across the bridge of his nose and all over his face. Nico couldn't decide if the boy was hot or cute. His eyes instinctively trailed down the boy's arms and his breath caught in his throat when he saw the cluster of bright pink suns he'd waited his entire life for. 

"I'm Will," the the boy, no, his  _soulmate_ , grins. 

"Nico."


	2. Vibrant Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so before anyone starts declaring a war because I wrote Nico out of character, its because I wanted him to be happy for once. I’m tired of people always writing him like he cant be happy. He’s the son of Hades, not the son of depression.
> 
> That's all I needed to say.
> 
> Otherwise I hope you enjoy the last part of this and everyone can have lots of parties because of cannon solangelo.

Nico couldn't stop staring - he was beautiful and so damn bright. His blue eyes were so captivating that if it weren't for him holding up the line, Nico probably would never look out of them,  _ever_.

"I, uhh, so it's you?" Nico asked, even though the answer was pretty obvious. Will chuckled, lifted up his arm, waved it slightly and settled with, "I'd say so."

Nico blushed and was caught off guard by Will's next sentence, "That will be $7.99."

"Um, what?" 

Will laughed again and pointed to the collection of assorted candy of the counter. Nico blushed again, this time out of embarrassment, "Oh, ah, right. Here," he said, quickly shoving a 10 into Will's hands. 

The blonde grinned and picked up a bright green sharpie from behind the counter. He uncapped it and started writing something down on his arm. When the familiar scrawl appeared on Nico's left forearm, just under the Fall Out Boy lyrics, he noticed it was a phone number. 

"I get off at 6:30. Would you like go out to dinner with me?" Will asked, a little nervous himself. At this point, Nico didn't even care about the hold up he was being. He nodded quickly with a bright smile and didn't move an inch. 

Will leaned forwards over the counter and whispered into Nico's ear, "I don't want you to go because you're so cute and I just want to keep looking at you, but you're holding up my customers."

The Italian blushed again - was this going to become a regular thing?

"Yes, right. Sorry. Dinner sounds great," Nico managed to stutter out. Will gave Nico another smile - a smile that Nico was sure would become the death of him. The Italian backed away slowly, still facing Will, so he caught the, "Bye Nico."

Nico was flustered - a feeling he can guarantee to have never felt before. Once he made it though the automatic doors, Piper squealed and Nico had totally forgot she was even there. 

"NICO! Do you understand what just happened!?" She actually looked like was about to explode and if Will hadn't been Nico's soulmate, he's sure Piper would have stomped right back in there to snatch him up. 

Nico nodded and whispered, "I just met my soulmate..."

Piper nodded hurriedly and wrapped her arms around Nico, "YOU JUST MET YOUR SOULMATE AND HE IS LITERALLY THE BEST THING EVER!" She breathed in heavily before adding as an after thought, "I'm so happy for you Nico."

When the rest of Nico's friends noticed the commotion from the inside of the two cars they all hurried over to Nico and Piper. 

"What's wrong?" Frank asked, suddenly concerned - especially considering Nico looked the most happy he's ever been in his entire life, that is not a normal look on the boy.

"Are you okay? Why do you look so happy?" Jason asked, reaching out to grab Nico's arms. 

Nico snapped out of whatever trance he was in at that statement, "What do you mean by that? That I'm suddenly not okay if I'm happy.  _Grace_ , I'm aloud to be happy," Nico retorted in self defence. He's found himself having to do that a lot because people always think so lowly of him - sometimes even his best friends. 

"He met his  _soulmate_ ," Piper cut in and if Nico's life were a comic, he's sure she'd have little red hearts floating in her eyes. 

"WHAT!?" Hazel shrieked and started fanning herself rapidly. 

Annabeth ignored the girl and focused back to Nico, "You mean the cute cashier?"

Percy turned to her, looking quite offended. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. Annabeth waved her boyfriend away, "C'mon Perce, you know I love you. I'm just stating the obvious, that cashier was  _cute_."

Nico looked confused for a moment before nodding solidly, "Yeah. His name is Will and we're going for dinner around 6:30."

Hazel ran up and hugged her brother, "Aw, Nico. You're going to have a great time!"

He smiled gratefully at her and then shot up, getting excited again. He held up his left arm, "He gave me his number and wrote it in the horrible bright colours again - I love it."  
  


 

At 6:25 Nico was sweating profoundly. He was so nervous and worried that when Will had a proper chance to talk to Nico, he would hate him. Both Piper and Hazel were getting him ready while Annabeth was giving him a peptalk.

"It will be great Nico. You are such a great person and he will love you - how could he not? Every time you write to him or he writes to you, your entire face lights up. Nico that is what love is all about. And if by chance it doesn't work out between you two, well, you still have all of us and we will  _always_  be there for you."

Nico was so grateful to have such amazing friends. "Thank you. I love you all so much."

When it was 6:37  _exactly_ , Nico felt the tickle on his arm signalling a message.

_Where do I pick you up? :)_

Nico looked around for something to write with, finally settling with the blue marker that was on Jason's dresser.

_Westgate Apartment Complex on 42nd street. It's Apartment 2B, buzz for either Percy Jackson or Jason Grace._

When he didn't get a response he took it as Will just being a safe driver. If it's against the law to text while driving, Nico assumes the same rules apply for writing to your soulmate. Part of Nico didn't want Will to show up because he's so nervous, but Nico knows he'd regret it if he never got a real chance to get to know Will.

"Is he on his way?" Jason asked just as their PA system let out a beep followed by a shaky voice, "Uh is this the apartment of Percy and Jason?"

Jason quickly ran over to the small white box that was situated on the wall next to their door. He pushed the button and spoke into the small microphone, "This is Jason. Are you Will?" 

"That would be me," the voice said a little more confidently than the previous. Jason looked towards Nico for a confirmation. When he gave a small nod, Jason buzzed him up.

In the two minutes it took Will to walk up the stairs, Nico was the most worried. Rightfully so. He hoped that Will was just as worried - after all this is technically going to be the first time the two of them have a proper conversation. 

Despite being soulmates, Nico doesn't want to rush into anything. He wants to be friends before anything else and right now, they're only acquaintances at best. They should probably remain under the stranger category until at least they both know each other's full names. 

The knock on the door only gave Nico a slight heart attack which is better than what he'd expected. 

Instead of allowing Jason to answer the door, Nico ran up to get it. He felt that was definitely his job, after all they are the two going on the date. Jason can't do all of the work for Nico.

"Hi, Will."

Nico was sure his cheeks were red and for once he didn't even care - this is his  _soulmate_. His soulmate is standing right in front of him. They are breathing the same air.

"Hello, Nico. Are you ready?"

He nodded. With one last glance towards his friends, he left with Will. They walked to his car in a comfortable silence. Nico just wanted to make sure he was far enough away from his nosy friends - especially Piper.

"So where are we eating?" Nico asked.

Will looked over to him from the drivers side with a huge grin and Nico was starting to think that he didn't have any other emotions besides happiness and he could definitely work with that.

"I talked to my boss and he lent me the key to Elysium. We're going to have a picnic at the place we first met!" Will exclaimed. Nico wasn't going to lie - Will is the cutest. It's definitely an idea he never would have thought of which only made it even more adorable.

"It's great," Nico said with a smile.

"Where should we start?" Will asked. Nico lifted an eyebrow in confusion, "With what?"

"Information about ourselves, of course."

Nico smirked, "Well I think probably our names. Hello, I'm Nico di Angelo." If Will wasn't driving he would have stuck out his hand and greeted the boy in a goofy cliché.

"Well, well, well, that is quite the Italian name you've got," Will laughed. Nico lightly punched him on the arm, careful not to disturb his driving. Nico wouldn't want a repeat of events from his past - especially not on the night he finally met his soulmate.

"Shut up. Your turn."

"Hello, Nico di Angelo. My name is Will Solace and it is very nice to meet you," the blonde giggled. Nico didn't even think such a sound could escape from that mouth. "It's nice to meet you too, William," Nico laughed.

" _Hey!_ I said Will, not William. Only my mom calls me that," he groaned.

That only made Nico laugh harder. He felt so carefree with Will. It's like he doesn't have to try - he's just able to have a great time with an amazing guy who he is very glad to be able to call his soulmate. It seemed as if the universe is right sometimes and he's definitely going to forgive it for not matching him with Percy. He's glad it's Will.

"That only makes it better," Nico retorted.

"Fine, di Angelo," Will shot back.

"Woah, was I just downgraded to a last name basis?" Nico grinned.

"Yes. Deal with it," Will answered as he pulled into the employee parking space of Elysium. "Our magnificent dinner shall commence!" Will declared, unbuckling his seatbelt with somewhat of a flair. Nico is sure Will wanted it to be more impressive, but it just made him look dorky - which is not a problem for Nico, he loves dorky.

The two of them made their way to the door and Will had an all-knowing look on his face - Nico didn't know what to think. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long because Will opened the door and Nico was greeted with a checkered blanket on the floor, surrounded by lit candles with a tan picnic basket in the middle.

"Did you do all of this?" Nico asked.

Will tried to cough over a laugh before finally settling with, "I'd love to say I did, but I don't want to lie. I was trying to get ready, so my best friends helped me out a little. Only a little - I'm taking credit for the candles."

Will moved forward and held out his arm like an usher. Nico couldn't help but stare and smile a little at the bright suns that got them into this in the first place, before he took a seat.

Will sat down next, beside Nico. A couple seconds went by before Will decided to break the ice, "I know people always say meeting their soulmate for the first time is awkward, but I don't know why it has to be. We've talked to each other for years and we know a lot about each other. Probably things even our closest friends don't know so, maybe we should keep acting like that. This doesn't have to be weird unless me make it weird, right?"

Nico thought that was perfect. Will is right - they're not acquaintances. Will knows more about Nico than Nico even knows about himself. Nico realizes he was wrong before, he and Will are already friends, he doesn't have to wait for anything. They are definitely  _not_  strangers.

"You're right," Nico agreed.

Will smiled, "Good."

True to it's name, Will unpacked sandwiches from the woven basket - they really were having a picnic and Nico found it to be amazing. "Okay, so some of the candy I stole off the shelves, but _shh_ , nobody has to know. I'll add some money to the till later," Will confessed. Nico laughed, "I won't tell anyone your secret, but the security camera might."

Will cursed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I didn't think of that. You're smart, you know."

Nico didn't respond, instead he picked up one of the sandwiches and shoved it into Will's mouth, "Is this dinner gonna get started or what?" he challenged. The blonde spit the sandwich out and narrowed his eyes, " _Oh_ , you didn't just do that!"

He dug into the basket and started catapulting Jolly Ranchers at Nico's head. 

"Is that the only candy you have because I suggest you get Baci Perugina. It is only the best Italian chocolate ever and you should support where I come from. Also, they'd hit harder than those."

"Oh shut up," Will said. He pinned Nico down and brought their lips together. They moved in perfect sync and Nico declared this to be the best moment of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is some shameless self promo, but if you want to read another solangelo fic, you can check out my wrong number fic called, "Thrill of Words." I promise it does have an actual plot and isn't all texting.
> 
> If you don't want to, thats fine too!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this! Have a great day/night wherever you're from :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I don't think my brain can actually soak in the information that Solangelo is actually cannon. I'm kind of upset that Rick just rushed the relationship, but then again, I'm just happy it actually happened!!
> 
> Byee, have a great day/night :)


End file.
